


It Stays on During Sex

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier have some fun on a hike.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	It Stays on During Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on the backpack in [ this post](https://kueble.tumblr.com/post/636531194946879488/you-are-horrible-to-me-im-trying-to-imagine-a).

“I can’t believe I’m letting you wear that,” Geralt grumbles as Jaskier steps out of the passenger side of his truck. He’s in the shortest pair of black shorts Geralt has ever seen, and his neon pink muscle tank is more muscle than tank. The cherry on top of this ridiculous outfit is a fucking _fanny pack_ with dinosaurs and a volcano on it. At least he’s smart enough to have hiking boots on.

“You’re letting me do nothing,” Jaskier says with a laugh. “We can’t all wear _cargo shorts_. Besides, I did squats in the fitting room and I know what these shorts do to my ass, so you’re definitely being graced with my presence right now.” He spins and squats down to demonstrate, leering at Geralt over his shoulder. And yeah, the shorts look downright obscene and Geralt has half a mind to skip their hike and head back to his place.

“I stand corrected,” he huffs out. “But you know I have everything we could possibly need in my backpack. Do you really need that ridiculous thing?” he asks, gesturing at the hideous fanny pack.

“Of course I do!” Jaskier tells him, offended. “It’s my fuck stuff.” They’ve been dating long enough that Geralt knows not to doubt it. The stupid thing is probably full of lube and condoms and whatever else Jaskier thinks they’re going to need on a fucking _mountain trail_.

“We are not fucking on the hike,” Geralt informs him, ignoring the way Jaskier just rolls his eyes and smirks at him.

\---

Of course they fuck on the hike.

To be fair, the trail is pretty empty as it’s the middle of the week, and Jaskier had spent half the morning bent over or squatting down, basically flashing his ass at Geralt. And Geralt is a simple guy; all he needs is a bit of nature and the most gorgeous man he’s ever laid eyes on.

“You’re sure we’re far enough off the trail?” Jaskier asks between kisses. He’s back up against a tree, and Geralt knows the bark can’t be comfortable, but he can’t seem to stop kissing him.

“Probably? We can be quick.”

“You really know how to sell your skills,” Jaskier chokes out, his breath coming in harsh pants against Geralt’s cheek. “Fuck, this tree hurts. Turn me around.” Geralt darts forward and crushes their mouths together one last time before hoisting Jaskier up and turning him around. He plants his palms against the tree trunk and pops his hips out, begging for Geralt to get on with it.

Jaskier lets his head drop, sighing as Geralt nips at the back of his neck. The curve of his spine is enticing, and Geralt places a trail of wet open mouth kisses across his shoulders. Jaskier whines and pushes back, pressing his ass up against Geralt’s neglected cock.

He tugs at Jaskier’s shorts, happily surprised to find that they’re stretchy enough that they don’t fight him too much as he works them past Jaskier’s thighs. His boyfriend groans and tries to part his legs more, but the shorts aren’t having it. It doesn’t matter, though, Geralt’s worked with less. He begins his hand around and holds it in front of Jaskier’s mouth. “Get me wet, I’ll fuck your thighs,” he grunts out.

“Fanny pack,” Jaskier giggles. “I didn’t lie.” So Geralt reaches down and unzips the monstrosity, happily pleased to find a half-full bottle of lube and a strip of condoms.

“You actually prepared for this,” He laughs out against Jaskier’s throat.

“Yeah, I’m a fucking boy scout. Just get on with it,” he whines, arching his back in a way that should be illegal.

Geralt could tease him, but he’s just as worked up, so he quickly opens the lube and coats a finger. He circles Jaskier’s hole, surprised to find it already wet. He slides the finger in with ease, groaning as he realizes why. “Fuck, did you?”

“Finger myself open before my gorgeous boyfriend picked me up for the stupid hike he was dragging me on? You bet I did! Now _please_ fuck me,” Jaskier keens. Geralt coats another finger and plunges them in, moaning at how easily they slide in. He needs to get his dick in there like yesterday. Jaskier seems happily on board with that plan, already tearing open a condom and passing it back. Geralt puts it on and pumps his cock with a slick hand before lining up and slowly pushing inside.

Jaskier lets out a high pitched whine and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard. Geralt forces himself to move slowly, inch by inch until he’s bottomed out. He rests his forehead between Jaskier’s shoulder blades and gives him a moment to adjust.

“Good, you’re good,” Jaskier mumbles and it’s all the permission Geralt needs. He knows this won’t last long, so he starts out fast, digging his fingers into Jaskier’s slim hips and fucking into him harshly. Jaskier cries out and pushes back against him, bucking back with each slap of Geralt’s hips.

He will never get over how good Jaskier feels around him; tight and hot and so fucking perfect he could explode. Geralt starts pounding quicker and Jaskier slumps forward a bit, leaning his head against his forearm that’s now plastered to the tree. He’s going to bitch about it later, but right now he’s just a mess, panting and groaning as Geralt rocks into him.

Geralt knows he’s close - can’t possibly last long after watching Jaskier tempt him all day - and he reaches around to wrap a hand around Jaskier's leaking prick. He loves how fucking wet he gets, dripping with pre-come as Geralt pounds into him. Jaskier whines louder, and throws his head back, leaning against Geralt’s chest. He turns his head and they meet in a mess of a kiss, more tongues and teeth than style.

A couple more pumps of his hips, and Geralt’s orgasm takes him by surprise. He bites down on Jaskier’s shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark, and fucks him through it. Jaskier stiffens as he’s bitten and spills messily over Geralt’s fist.

They stand there for a few moments, just breathing heavily as they come down from it all. “Best hike ever,” Jaskier whispers before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Geralt rolls his eyes and gently slides out, taking care of the condom and then doing his best to clean them both up. Thankfully they’re out on a hiking trail, so it’s not out of the norm to look sweaty and disheveled.

“I guess I don’t hate the fanny pack,” Geralt mumbles, smiling as Jaskier turns around and pulls him into a lazy kiss. When they break apart, Jaskier shoots him a devilish grin and then reaches into his fanny pack to pull out a couple of protein bars. He tosses one over, and Geralt takes it and offers Jaskier a fond look. They laugh the whole way back to the truck.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com/)


End file.
